NYC Here WE Come!
by ButterCup2010
Summary: Chad asked Sonny to go to New York with him. What will happen? Will feelings be revealed? Will Sonny meet a new friend? Read to find out! This is My very first FanFiction. Like it or Hate is, just read it! Thanks
1. The Invite

**This is my very first story on Fan Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: The Invite **

It was 7:00 A.M. She was getting up from her room to see Chad in living room. "What are you doing here Chad?"

"Well…there is something I want to tell you", Chad says. "What Chad?" Chad went frozen, till he finally said, "Will you come with me to New York City?"

"Why?" Well because I was talking to your mom the other day and…."

Sonny cut him off saying "Oh Gosh." Yeah, anyway she told me how you never been there so I was wondering if you want to come…with me." "Um…sure, yeah. That will be nice." Sonny said. "Cool. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning."Chad said before he walks out of the room. _Wow I am going to New York with Chad. Ya-ah, well ya-ah for NY not 4 Chad, but it was nice of him to invite me to NY. But why? _Sonny thought

it's 6 in the morning and Sonny is still asleep. When her alarm went off, she got up, brushed teeth, did her prep, and started to pack the things she needed. When she was done she heard the door bell, it was Chad with something in his hand. when she opened the door Chad says

" Hey there SonShine.'' Sonny blushed "Hey Chad, ready to go?" "Yeah, i got the car outside. Lets go." They were going down the hall, then Chad put his hand around Sonny's waist making her blush and nervous (in a good way). They got in the car and went to the airport.

When they got their plane tickets, they boarded the plane. When they found their seats, they sat down and Sonny started to read Tween Weekly.

" Hey look at the front page." Chad says " What? If its about Mackanzie Falls i am not-"Chad interrupts Sonny

" No, i mean if you haven't noticed The 'So Random Cast' made the front cover" "What? OMG, I've had this for 3 days and read it every day and haven't noticed it. i guess i just skip to the news and didn't look at it, again."

"Yeah." Sonny rolled his eyes at him, but when her eyes roamed they landed in Chads eyes. They were staring at each other for like 1 minutes, then Chad broke the staring moment. "Why were you looking in my eyes?" " Um, I...I was looking at how your eyes are so shiny (not my best excuse)." "Really Sonny,really" "Well its true" And there they go with there usual.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So where good?"

"Oh, were so good."

They didn't talk to each other till a fan broke the silence. "OMG, your Chad Dylan Cooper, and your Sonny Munroe. I love both of you shows!"

"Really." They both said

"Yeah. Oh, by the way my name is Angie"

"Aw, Angie is such a sweet name." said Sonny

"Thanks it use to be something else but i changed it because people would either make fun of it, or for get it, so i changed it to Angie." "Wow. Hey SonShine I'm going to use the Private b-room. Be back"

"k" When Chad left Angie sat in Chads seat and started to work up a conversation.

"So Angie, how old are you?" Sonny said

"11. So about you and Chad?'' Sonny started to get nervous. "What about me and Chad?" When Chad come out of the bathroom, he was hearing Angie and Sonny talk about them. So, he when in an empty seat near them and heard what they had to say.

"SonShine? You guys are the cutest couple i ever seen."

"What? Me and Chad aren't a couple, were barley friends." "What?" Angie says "Look Angie, I'm sorry to disappoint you but-"

"Disappoint me? What? You didn't get my upset. I may be a little shocked but Why? I saw you guys get on the plane while Chad was holding your waist, i saw you when you were looking in to his eyes for what 5 minutes?." " Actually 1, i mean if you look at each other that long it would just get...." Angie was giving her a face that said "You were saying?"

"Okay Angie you win, I like Chad, but i just so afraid to say it."

"Sonny Munroe afraid, i never thought this would be the day." Angie says

"Promise me when i Chad comes out of-" Sonny stopped because Chad was near the seat.

"Hey Sonny," He said. Angie mouthed "I promise." Sonny smiled.

When Chad sat in his sit, Angie said, ''you should really eat brand." Then Angie went back to her seat. Sonny giggled at what Angie said. Chad turned to her and said,

"I eat brand." Sonny laughed and then she saw a note. It was from Angie. It said,

_You guys are the cutest couple ever, Sonny you chose a good one. _Sonny smiled.

An hour later, they reached new york.


	2. The Problem

**This is Chapter 2 of NYC here we come. Hope you injoy it!**

**Chapter 2: The Problem**

Chad and Sonny got out of the plane when it landed.

"Hey, can we take a tour? Since i never been here, i really want to see what it's like." Sonny said

"Sure. Why not." Chad responded "But 1st we have to check into a hotel. I made reservations already. I have picked 2 rooms. 1 for you, and 1 for me."

"Well, duh!!"

They got their luggage from the pickup and went to the hotel they where staying at "The Plaza" Chad and Sonny entered the hotel.

"Hello Kathy. Kathy this is my friend Sonny.

"Hi." Kathy greeted

"I made 2 reservation's for me , Chad Dylan Cooper, and Ms. Sonny Munroe."

"Okay. Oh, there is a problem with your reservation."

"What?" Sonny asked

"Well, your room reservation Sonny didn't appear."

"What. That can't be because I made it like a couple hours ago." Chad says

"Well, sometimes the room reservations get lost during transportation. Chad you have a big hotel suite. You can share it with Sonny." Kathy Suggested

"Really? Um...I guess it's okay with me, Sonny is it okay with you?"

"Sure. But wait is the price going to be doubled by 2 people?"Sonny asked

"Well, since me and Chd been friends for a long time now, no it will still be the regular price like their is one person in that hotlel room."

"Cool. Okay Chad lets go." Sonny grabbed the hotel room key.

"Hold on you go get set up im going to sign a few things." Chad said

"Alright. See ya up stairs."

Chad sighed all the forms, then he went up stairs. He go to his hotel room to see that Sonny had the room key. He had to knock.

"Hey Sonny it's Chad can you open up."

Sonny opened the door and said, "Sorry, i was going to leave the door open but then i thought you would get an extra room key."

"You know what, i'll get it once im done packing."

Once they where done packing, Sonny remained "Chad we better go on the tour."

"Oh yeah. But right after i give you this," Chad had a box that he took out from his front pocket.

"I want to give it to you because...it's like a thank you gift for coming with me."

When Sonny pulled out the gift is was a necklace that said "Friendship" on it.

"Wow Chad, it beautiful. Thank you"

"Your welcome. Hey lets go to that tour." Chad says. They both left the hotel room and went on their tour. They went to see the Wax Museum, the statue of liberty, and they went through the park, and of course the Museum.

"Chad, this has been the best first day here." Sonny said. They were about to lean in for a kiss, but then they saw a group of girl bullies, bullying a girl.

"HELP, HELP ME!!!!!" The girl said

"SHUT UP!!!!" One of the girls from the group said

"help,help,help-" The girl passed out before she can say me. They girls walked away, leaving the girl with recked clothes, blood coming down from her forehead, and tears coming down from her eyes.

"Chad, we need to help her." Sonny said. Chad nodded. They both went up to the girl. Sonny and Chad were both in shock to see that the girl is Angie, the one she saw on the plane. Sonny started to break down into tears when seeing one of her friends laying on the floor unconsciously.

"Sonny, calm down everything is going to be fine. I called 911, they said they'll come immediatly."

"Okay. Angie you hear me, your going to be okay." Sonny Said. They saw the ambulance coming and took Angie to the hospital. Sonny and Chad went in the ambulance with Angie and went to the hospital.

**Do you want to see what happens next. R&R to give me some ideas**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. The accident

**This is chapter 3, wait you already knew that. Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: The accident**

**Previously:**

They were about to lean in for a kiss, but then they saw a group of girl bullies, bullying a girl.

"HELP, HELP ME!!!!!" The girl said

"SHUT UP!!!!" One of the girls from the group said

"help,help,help-" The girl passed out before she can say me. They girls walked away, leaving the girl with wrecked clothes, blood coming down from her forehead, and tears coming down from her eyes.

"Chad, we need to help her." Sonny said. Chad nodded. They both went up to the girl. Sonny and Chad were both in shock to see that the girl is Angie, the one she saw on the plane. Sonny started to break down into tears when seeing one of her friends laying on the floor unconsciously.

"Sonny, calm down everything is going to be fine. I called 911; they said they'll come immediately."

"Okay. Angie if you hear me, your going to be okay." Sonny said. They saw the ambulance coming and took Angie to the hospital. Sonny and Chad went in the ambulance with Angie and went to the hospital.

**Now:**

**Sonny's POV**

Angie was being rushed to the hospital. They got her a room and did some tests while she was on the hospital bed. As Angie was unconscious, I felt so terrible, while my friend was getting beat up (badly), I was just standing there. I think i was in Chad's arms when i had my eyes closed. I don't know, but i know it is not the right time to tell Chad I like him. Wait a minute, Chad's coming up to me. Oh, what do i do? WHAT DO I SAY?!

"Hey SonShine. You Okay?" Chad asked. And of course i answer this to stay confident.

"Yeah. I'm Fine. This is all my fault. If i would just go up to those....bullies I-I......" I couldn't finish the sentence because i was crying. I felt so bad, I couldn't hold it in any more.

"Oh SonShine, you know i cant stand to see a girl upset, Especially you. When you cry, it hurts me too." Chad said like he was going to cry too. So I look at him and I almost see tears come down from his eyes. Not that I was looking. A couple of minutes then nurse said we can come in because Angie was beginning to wake up. So we did.

"Angie, Angie, its Sonny and Chad. Please wake up" I said that 2 times before….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LEAVE ME ALONE." Angie said screaming when she woke up.

"Angie its ok, its me Sonny and Chad. Do you remember?" I said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. I was walking from the store and then these groups of girls told me if I don't give them what's in the bag, they'll beat me up. I refused to, so….one of the girls punched me in the face and they started to beat me up. OW…and they got me good. Then I saw you guys." She paused right there.

"Angie I'm so sorry, I mean were so so sorry i.." She cut me of saying

"Sonny, what I was going to say was I saw you guys together. I saw you guys almost kiss but, I had to scream help because I couldn't take the pain." Angie explained everything. I gave her a hug to comfort her. I started to say something.

"Angie where are your parents? We have to call them," I pulled out my phone. "What's their phone number?" After I said that Angie started to cry.

**Chad's POV**

Angie started to cry. I haven't said anything, so I might as well say something.

"Angie what's wrong?" I say

"Um, I don't know their number. Yeah, that's it." She said with that sad look.

"Angie please say what's wrong. Me and Sonny will do something about it. Now, what's wrong?"

Angie looked at both of up then put her head on the wall and said, "My mom and dad are dead." The she put her head into her hands crying. Sonny put her hand on her mouth while I put my hand over my head.

"Angie, I know how you feel." Sonny began

"You do?" Angie asked

"Yeah, I mean I lost my dad in a car accident," **(In the Story "Always there, Always will be")**

"Really?" "Yeah, I mean sure I may have lost my dad but, I will always have someone by my side. My mom."

Then I said "And we will always be by your side for now on." Sonny smiled at me. Angie was so happy. But then she was looking at all the injuries she got. A broken leg, and arm, bruises in her leg and a scar on her shoulder. But she looked pass that when she had Sonny and Me.


	4. Finally

**This will be the Last Chapter for this story, I'll write more. Enjoy the last Chapter.**

* * *

**Last Chapter: Finally**

**Sonny's POV**

When she smiled at me she was so very happy, but then she gave me a face that said, "Did you tell him? If you didn't, do it now." I didn't know what to do but smile at her but I did what I had do. I was about to tell Chad that I like him. You know what I'm tired of what people think and I'm tired of what my cast members think of Chad, I'm going to tell him I LOVE HIM.

**Angie's POV**

Sonny was about to say it. She was going to say she loves Chad. Yeah, I know she loves Chad _"Okay Angie, you win i like Chad." _Yeah, i remember when she said that garbage on the plane. I knew she loved him the moment i layed my eyes on them since they boarded the plane. Then Sonny began talking.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey SonShine. Hey you want to go back to the hotel. Its 3:46 in the morning." Chad Suggested

"Actually i wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I.....," She turned to me. Of course i mouthed "Go on." and so she did, "I-" She was cut off because Chad kissed her. Sonny put her arms around Chad. And hey, i know what your thinking "A 11 year old girl shouldn't watch two people kissing, but this is pure romance people. Then when they pulled away, Chad said,

"I Love you too." Sonny smiled and they kissed again. I wanted to say something but it looked like they were having a moment, but i said it any way.

"Okay guys, break it up." And they did and look at me with a smile. "So this means you guys are a couple, right?" They nodded "yes". "So you guys will go on dates right?" They nodded "yes." "So this means you'll both help up because we need to check out of here?" They both said "YES!" "Okay, just making sure." I said with a smile. We checked out of the hospital and went to the Hotel.

*4 Weeks Later*

**Writers POV**

They went to Condor Studios. Sonny went to 'SO RANDOM' and told Tawni,Nico,Grady,Zora the news. Sonny went there with Angie.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you some-" She was cut off by a supraise party.

"SUPRAIS,WELCOME BACK." Everyone said, including Marshall.

"Aw,thanks guys. This means alot. I have to tell you something."

"Does it involve you dating Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tawni said

"Huh, how did you know tha- oh wait tween weekly" Angie said

"Yep." Tawni said, popping the "P"

"Guys, i'm sorry i just-" Sonny was cut off again by Nico

"Were not mad Sonny."

"Yeah, its okay your dating Chad Dylan Pooper" Grady said

"I might pull my head out of vents, but i never saw that coming." Zora said

"Thanks guys your the best." Sonny said. Then Chad popped in.

"Hey Randoms,SonShine and Angie"

"Hey, guys i got a call. Be quite for a sec. Yes, , Hi. Really? Really? Oh, Really? Well thank you. Yes, goodbye. Guys, wants a new person on So Random."

"What? But that means we have to hold auditionsand skip the episodes for a while." Tawni complained

"Im sorry guys." Marshall said. Chad looked at Sonnys face and saw it sad. So he said,

"Angies funny."

"She is." Tawni said

"She is." Marshall said

"She is" Zora said

"She is" Nico said

"She-" Grady said but got inturrupted by Angie.

"Okay I think we got that thank you. I am"

" Aha, how come you get to say it again."

"I didn't, You said 'She is' and i said 'I am', huh?"

""Angie you sure your funny?" Marshall said

"Well, I got a bit of humor in me." She said moving her feet in a funny way with her sprained ankle **(I changed it beause i just didn't feel that she can have a broken leg and dance)**

"Okay, well need your parents permission and we need them to sign these forms." Marshall said. Then Angie walked over to the couch and sat down with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong? You get to be on So 'Random'." Grady said

"Yeah, but its just, i don't have a family. I'm an Orphan. Im sorry, i guess i cant be on your show" Angie said

"Marshall, is there anything you can do?" Asked Sonny.

"I dont know, uh, Sonny you can take he as a family member."

"Really, I can do that?"

"Well, your mom may have to accept but call her." Right when she was about to call her mom, her mom jumped from the hallway and said,

"Yes,yes,yes. I always wanted another daughter." Connie said

"Then its settled, Angie and Sonny are know sisters, Angie meet your new mom, Connie." Marshall said

"WHOA!" said Sonny

"Couldn't say it any better than that big sis." Said Angie

"Okay, Its official, you are now on so random." Sonny said. Angie smiled. "Hey you have dimples, I haven't noticed. Chad has dimples too. See." Sonny tickled Chad to make him smile.

"Closer and closer every minute." Angie said. They all lived happy together. Sonny with Chad, Angie with her new mom Connie, ANgie with her big sis, Sonny,And Angie on SO RANDOM.

**

* * *

**

**THIS IS THE END BUT MORE STORIES ARE COMING SOON**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG YOU.**


End file.
